


禁色

by Summerdayqwq



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Summary: 一家人本就该相亲相爱。
Kudos: 12





	禁色

**Author's Note:**

> 一家人本就该相亲相爱。

0  
焉栩嘉小腹上有一块胎记。  
1  
梦里下了无根无凭的雨。  
不是冷也不是热。  
水花发出绵密的闷响，潮湿蒸到血管里融化，不分你我地纠缠，再悄无声息进行一场谋杀。  
那些扁平微凹的可怜儿尖叫着被撑圆，爆裂，艳色飞溅，散出来腥味儿。  
死亡和欲望糜烂的味道。  
一朵花挣扎着绽开，不疾不徐地，要和天幕细雨融为一体的势头。它从透明到苍白，影影绰绰摇曳着，轮廓不清。黑暗和光明一股脑儿泼洒的瞬间，赵磊看见了一抹难以描述的艳色。  
——  
闹钟响得正是时候，早晨六点整，刺耳马蹄表声衬得房间里安静到骇人。枕头上残存水痕，梦里头淌出来的一般，赵磊摸着一夜未干的发梢发呆，半晌拖着有些沉重的身子翻起来拉窗帘。  
和梦里不同。今天大概是个大晴天，尚未亮透的街景像被泼了层牛奶，洒水车歌舞升平地穿街而过，那些简陋的音符飘飘然钻进耳朵的时候赵磊才找回一点清醒，他象征性扯了个懒腰，朝厨房踱去。  
半杯咖啡下肚，脑袋的沉重感才微微好转。昨夜没擦干头发的后果严重，水汽怕不是趁着夜色钻进头皮了大半，这会晃一晃脖子都错觉听到回响。  
赵磊一个人生活两年了。他在小区楼下盘了个店面开宠物医院，生意不好不坏，刚好够在这个小城里舒适生活。比对同行，起步两年没有亏损已是奇迹，赵磊也知足。  
烘干机里拿出来的运动服还带着洗衣液的香味，松软干爽。赵磊这人生活讲究，生活卡在计划表的铁轨上，一步都做不得偏差。出发点是柔软，列车呜呜冒气跑起来倒看不见方向了。他妄想在荒无人烟地地方衔枝筑巢，却总是差了点什么。  
漫无边际的灰色懊恼里，赵磊猝不及防想起那朵“花”来。  
太漂亮了，伊甸园的蛇信子一样，半边纯洁半边妩媚，蛊人神智，偏叫人念念不忘。  
他该忘了的。  
赵磊把脑袋里乱七八糟的东西甩出去，换上衣服下楼跑步挥洒汗水。本就是容易放空的时刻，赵磊干脆一边跑一边四下环视。  
从清河路绕到古城商业街路过一个小公园，这会儿正值暮春，各类鲜花开了大半，有点争奇斗艳的意思。路面上还有洒水车路过的证据，空气柔和湿润。早起的大爷已经开始就着缓和悠长的调子打太极，大妈们也三五成军拎着音响抵达战场，眼见着就要开始一场阳春白雪下里巴人的音乐碰撞。赵磊忍不住笑，这个时候的市区比起大白天总是安静些，他贪恋这点儿安静，干脆加速跑远了点。  
按着赵磊的运动习惯，七点四十正该上楼，眼下七点三十，他刚好到朝云路。从大学到小区隔了一个人行横道。站在黑白交错的斑马线上时，他蓦地感觉自己好像一枚被置在最后的棋，孤零零看不见同伴。古怪的酸涩感翻涌上来，几乎是顺理成章的，他就记起了在诊所里面住院的那只狗，还有捡到狗的男孩。  
他就是在这遇着他的。

2  
焉栩嘉从树林子里面一瘸一拐出来的时候脸上挂了彩。  
对他来说也不是多大的伤，但疼总还是疼。他这两年没当什么好孩子，拉帮结派打架斗殴有样学样，一套不良系组合拳下来也挺熟练。非要归咎于青春期躁动因子也不贴切。焉栩嘉心里藏着东西。  
没人愿意去他心里看看，他也不打算主动说。  
恶质的东西总要发酵，压力过大只能带来毁灭自爆，焉栩嘉不想，他需要一个发泄口。  
生物趋利避害的本能总是潜伏在因子里。两年前的某一天焉栩嘉却像是褪了稚羽的飞鸟，挣扎着也要从山崖边扑腾下去。  
他不要归林也不寻出路。  
他得自己飞。  
所以同校混混来挑衅的时候他眼皮子都没抬，手里攥着蓝皮的高考冲刺书，乌瞳遮了一半，眼神木滞像个瞎子。一圈人围着他，黑压压的，他也不怕，半晌撇撇嘴闷出俩字。  
我去。他说。  
这一架打得狠，对方大概是看他不顺眼许久，带了武器不说还下手阴损，专挑人痛的地方打，焉栩嘉咬着牙挨了几拳，对方把他摁在地上的时候他急了，顺手捡起根棍子，抡圆甩到人脖子上。  
砰——  
血腥味和湿土杂在一块儿，始作俑者趴在地上气喘，末了朝焉栩嘉的方向啐了半颗牙。  
“去你妈的。”  
可真是笑话，英雄不问出处呢，哪儿能被败寇爬到妈头上。  
天早就黑了，焉栩嘉本能顺着林间小路下山，绕过大学城前头的时候他犹豫了一下，还是选择沿着小区往回走。  
然后他碰见了狗，也碰见了赵磊。  
狗就是狗。没那些乌七八糟的洋气名儿也不是什么金贵品种，挺朴素的土黄色。它耳朵耷拉了一半，也没像拉布拉多犬那样全落下来，就在头顶无精打采支棱着，像面被雨水浇透了的旗。  
狗腿该是折了，拖在地上。它坐在被血浸黑的路面上抬头瞧焉栩嘉，也不敢吱声，就看着，可怜兮兮的样子。焉栩嘉也看它，一人一狗隔着半条马路对望着。直到远处车灯照亮路面，紧接着是刺耳的猛刹。  
车上的人也不分青红皂白，看见焉栩嘉对着狗发呆就理所当然以为是他的狗。于是毒火攻心一摁喇叭，扯着嗓子对焉栩嘉就开骂，直骂得焉栩嘉一头雾水一脸懵逼，情急之下也忘了还嘴，呆呆傻傻就抱走了狗。  
那辆破普桑喷着一屁股尾气走的时候焉栩嘉还在懵，他站在街边听见狗哼哼，才后知后觉自个捡了个烂摊子。  
他不想管狗的，他连自个都管不好，焉栩嘉叹气。可如今狗拿一双渴求的眼睛看着他，他也不忍心撒手，那狗还在抽气，下垂眼上一对圆溜溜的白眉毛，莫名有点滑稽。  
他忍不住开始笑，鸭子一样。  
他笑着笑着又想哭。  
因为那狗让焉栩嘉想到自己，又惨又滑稽。  
“喂——你们——怎么了？”  
街对面站了个白大褂，在扯着嗓子跟他说话。声音挺好听，清亮亮的，好似掉在井里头的月亮。焉栩嘉被打的嘴角还在疼，他懒得讲话又好奇。只得睁大眼企图看清白大褂，无奈初中二年级开始近视，他又懒得戴眼镜，这会儿着急，为时已晚。  
指示灯变成了绿色的行走小人，白大褂比焉栩嘉想得还热心肠，他一路小跑过来，站定时脸上笑意未消，又硬生生掺进一丝惊讶。  
焉栩嘉也惊讶，不过他没表现。只是不动声色地看着白大褂，他眼神凛冽起来，下眼睑挨到了三分眼白。  
白大褂没说什么，还自来熟地进行友好体面的自我介绍，满面春风的样子更让人不爽。他半长卷发扎个揪揪，轻飘飘地跟焉栩嘉说我叫赵磊，那你呢?  
“你没看清我?”  
焉栩嘉答非所问，赵磊顺着他的目光看到自己胸口口袋别的眼镜，并不意外。他上下唇开合反将一军。  
“它的血把你衣服染脏了。”  
“你们和我过去处理一下吧。”  
焉栩嘉下意识想拒绝，还没开口惨遭截胡。  
“你不来我不救它，我是医生，听我的。”

3  
焉栩嘉大多时候觉得他讨厌赵磊。  
赵磊这人目中无人的很，向来乐意把表面功夫做得滴水不漏。焉栩嘉则懒得粉饰太平，又非要个公正，不对等便要捅伤对方，哪怕是伤敌八百自损一千的路数。  
所以他此刻牵着狗坐在宠物诊所的不锈钢椅子上，一点情绪波动都没有。  
眼神木然，白睁了眼皮。  
赵磊还在忙碌，进进出出脚不沾地。他手底下的女医生一边给进来的猫打抗生素一边抛媚眼，落在焉栩嘉眼里，跟小电影一样。  
“赵磊，你可以给我包扎吗？”  
赵磊停下来的时候焉栩嘉终于开口。  
指针停在十的刻度，诊所灯熄了大半，赵磊正打算收拾东西关门下班。  
焉栩嘉不动，他还坐在等候席的不锈钢椅子上，腿有点麻。  
狗抬着一只爪朝赵磊摇尾巴。焉栩嘉抬起头无比认真地把问题重复了一遍。  
“你可以给我包扎吗？”  
声音软绵绵的。  
赵磊觉得头疼。  
焉栩嘉老是有这样的魔力，再高的个子再宽的肩膀再低的嗓子都能被他坳出楚楚可怜的姿态，又不惹人讨厌。  
就比如现在，他不用多余的动作，就只是仰头看，眼睑处和黑眼珠的留白掺一丝不易察觉的软弱来，落到赵磊眼里就成了落水的小猫，打着抖湿着毛，偏偏懂事不肯多叫一声。  
不爱他便成了罪。  
赵磊打算把焉栩嘉拉起来。  
焉栩嘉低了头，他一只手牵着狗一只手缩进袖子，微不可查地动了动胳膊，脸上多出一丝痛苦神色。  
赵磊急匆匆去捏焉栩嘉的袖子，潮湿感和血腥味一齐扑将过来，要把人推向瓢泼雨幕。  
黑色的卫衣袖子早就被浸透了，赵磊的手掌沾着一片猩红。  
“给我包扎吧。”  
焉栩嘉静静地把袖子拉上去露出了那道长长的伤口，裂谷外翻着沙石，静静生长在柔白手臂中央。  
赵磊开始晕眩。  
“不小心蹭到了。”  
焉栩嘉小赵磊两岁，却像是能看透人想法一样。他睁着乌溜溜黑葡萄般的眼睛讲话，片刻前的木头人就地蒸发，无影无踪。  
赵磊觉得眼眶发酸，他拥着焉栩嘉往诊室走，声音有点颤抖。  
“你不是嫌弃我是兽医?”  
焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛掉下来几颗泪珠子，未干的水汽结在眼睫毛上变成露珠。他咬咬下嘴唇抽着气。  
“好痛啊，赵磊你该亲亲我的。”

4  
赵磊不是个乐善好施的人。  
很多时候他也不清楚那天晚上到底是狗沾了焉栩嘉的光，还是焉栩嘉沾了狗的光。  
他直到现在都记得焉栩嘉抱着狗跟他走到门口时候的表情。  
鹅蛋脸生生扭成了狗不理包子，整整齐齐十八个褶儿。  
“这哪儿啊？”  
焉栩嘉盯着牌匾上的亮灯大字一脸难以置信。  
“飞天猪宠物医院。不识字吗？”  
“你他妈是兽医???”  
“兽医不也是医?”  
赵磊一边卸门锁一边挑眉，可是天黑得早，焉栩嘉站得远了些，自然也看不见他那点小动作。  
赵磊跳脱起来摸不着边际，这地盘一看就是他的，也就他敢取这种名字，焉栩嘉笃定赵磊不是正常人，暗自腹诽着。  
“有意见吗？”  
赵磊转头开了手术室的无影灯。  
焉栩嘉乖乖巧巧噤声，抱着狗噔噔噔跟了上去。  
赵磊在那边做手术，焉栩嘉就坐旁边手术台上晃腿，睫毛绒软是开在钢筋水泥里的蒲公英。赵磊一边给狗钉骨板一边说话。  
声音闷在口罩里，总让人想起纱扇里面的苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡，得竖起耳朵仔细听。  
“什么?”  
焉栩嘉没那么多耐心。他把染血的袖口挽上去一截，这会儿血迹干涸已经发了黑。  
“我说，上一台手术的狗狗在你坐的地方尿过，还没消毒。”  
赵磊微微提高了音调讲话，有点儿无奈有点儿坏心眼。  
焉猫咪背上的毛飞速炸起来，他蹭得跳下来微微睁圆了眼，手指抬起来又噎住。  
他讲不出指责赵磊的话。那个鬈发的男人天生来克他似的，轻而易举拿捏准了他的七寸，掐得他反抗的力气都没。  
赵磊势在必得。  
为什么会变成这样呢？  
困惑的人变成了赵磊，他拿碘酊轻轻压过焉栩嘉胳膊上咧开的嘴，说不出来一句话。  
淌血的血管断端已然弥合，皮肉翻开的地方凝着一层浅色的血清。赵磊不是不知道，焉栩嘉也心知肚明。再精致的谎在赵磊眼皮子底下也是一副枯骨。画皮一样的戏码，何必呢？瞒不过去，干脆就用最拙劣的谎做刀。  
赵磊当然不会戳穿焉栩嘉。他会由着焉栩嘉的刀刺穿胸膛，再用温烫血肉把他包裹起来。  
“意外”被包装得光鲜亮丽。  
焉栩嘉恃宠而骄。此刻赵磊才生出一点被算计的恐慌。他知道总会有这一天，焉栩嘉会拿自己的的痛撞上他的，像某天他用毯子把焉栩嘉裹在怀里看的泰坦尼克号，船体撞上冰山，焉栩嘉抬起头摸他颊边冷掉的水。  
“哥哥，你为什么哭了。”  
那时赵磊就摸到了一丁点微妙的边界线。可焉栩嘉的脸那样乖，表情也纯真无害，他眼睛里都是直白的求知欲，樱瓣样的唇分明像说不出一句坏话的模样。  
他和焉栩嘉天生相似，团在一起就是水乳交融又非要撕咬到底。  
他见他第一面就明白了。  
如果赵磊有一天会死，那他一定是被名为焉栩嘉的绳索拧断了颈项。

5  
赵磊偶尔会想起一些事情，关于今天的结果。早就有人打开了连锁反应的开关，许是他自己也说不定。  
“我记得...你是叫——什么，焉，焉栩嘉?”  
好脾气的医生依旧是那件白大褂，披着月朗风清的皮。  
焉栩嘉抬头看了看他没说话，一株沉默的兰草那样。他抓着狗完好的那只爪揉捏，狗一副受气包的德行斜眼睨赵磊。  
“怎么不说话，前天打架的口子好了没？”  
赵磊笑得齿牙尖尖，他伸手去扳焉栩嘉颌骨被焉栩嘉偏头躲过，也看不出是刻意还是无意。  
男孩剔透洁白得好像竹笋一层层剥开的内里，目光都是直截了当的。  
“要一起走走吗？”  
“就咱们两个。”  
末了又补上一句，松鼠蹦跳时习惯跟进的小碎步似的。  
医院外头的行道树新长了叶子，在风里被吹得哗啦啦。赵磊心底被压住的一角露出些缺口来，乎乎灌进暮春的风。  
也不知是个什么滋味。  
简单几个字像颗糖球，舌尖上来回滚了数遍才坠出来。赵磊一张笑脸端在焉栩嘉的目光里，瞧不见一丝裂缝。  
从宠物医院出来往南溜达两条街有家烧烤摊。老板是个二十啷当岁的小年轻，手长脚长，和赵磊一般瘦，骂起人来倒是气壮山河。  
“金——鱼串串?”  
焉栩嘉用表情表示疑惑，他寻思这店老板得是什么样的人能起出和赵磊不相上下的名字。有了足够的心理准备，在瞥见老板真容的时候他还是愣了一下。  
这是异父异母失散多年的同胞兄弟吧。  
焉栩嘉看着赵磊，企图从那张八风不动的脸上瞥见点点什么。可是无果，他就像什么都没注意到一样地点单，好好先生的做派。  
这家店不大，灯光是和暖的黄色。几个大男人麻雀一样缩在一张小桌子上围起来，焉栩嘉盯着脚底瓷砖缝里的一点脏污，陡然生出异样的感觉。赵磊的雪白衣角猛得落入他的视线，像是他往黑咖啡里丢的方糖，显得和这里格格不入。  
“喏，这家串串好吃的，有时候下班晚了我会绕过来买。”  
赵磊像是看懂了他的疑问，转身把手里刚拿到的两串烤羊肉塞进焉栩嘉手里，羊肉撒着均匀的孜然，油亮的色泽包裹肉香。焉栩嘉看看手里的竹签子再看看头顶一次次撞灯的飞蛾。  
兔死狐悲。  
他一口咬了下去。

6  
一千个人心里有一千个哈姆雷特。和一千个人有一千种对“爱”的理解是一个道理。  
赵磊不觉得爱是什么必需品，从小他就没有，长大了又觉得不必要，电影小说新闻里的痴男怨女常常让他觉得费解。  
爱有吃饭重要吗？你看我没有爱也能活的好好的。  
这样荒谬理论贯穿了赵磊的生命线，直到他碰见了焉栩嘉。  
那朵伊甸园里的花从没有盛开在谁的梦里，它盛开在焉栩嘉身上。  
那么艳又那么白，它扎根在焉栩嘉洁白薄皮的纤细血管里，随着赵磊的动作一层层蒙上温暖的颜色。  
“哥——磊哥。”  
焉栩嘉在风波里喊他，伶仃脚踝卡成结绕在他身后，一副不知所措的样子。  
15岁的小男孩娇气又倔强，藕白胳膊手感柔腻，他伸着手讨爱，颤着眼皮要给赋予他动荡的灾难源献一个吻。  
赵磊从善如流俯下身去细细密密的亲他，最后一个吻落在焉栩嘉小腹上绽放的花。  
或许那也不是一朵花。胎记形状从来不规整，赵磊只知道那是一片梦幻色彩，长在焉栩嘉热烫的情欲巅峰，可能是云可能是花，也可能是苍白大海里一片沉浮的水母。  
“我爱你，哥哥。”  
焉栩嘉一本正经地在他耳边说话，低沉又黏糊的嗓子缠了糖丝，要把人闷死在他的甜腻感情里。多可怕。  
他大概是在告白。石破天惊一句话偏偏用了陈述句。落在赵磊耳朵里还是惊雷一样炸开，活了这些年的青年终于在混沌里头摸到了蛛丝马迹，可那星点疑惑又在快意洪流里被冲散了。  
爱吗？  
赵磊本能想逃。这玩意太沉重，大麻一样跗骨吸髓，要在受它蛊惑之人的皮肉里开出花来。  
或许焉栩嘉说的对，他只是一把凉薄的刃。  
以前爱不要他，现下他也不要爱。  
可他骗焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉怎么就信了呢？

7  
狗出院那天是个星期六。  
诊所里正值高峰期，大厅里熙熙攘攘的。  
焉栩嘉自从救下狗之后每天都来看看狗，陪他玩一会。狗不负众望地学会了听焉栩嘉几个口令，每次看见他还会大献殷勤地摇尾巴。  
人实在太多了。焉栩嘉站在门口错过脸与脸的缝隙寻赵磊。  
他还是那样瘦。细细长长一条拢在白大褂里，显得单薄，又淡泊，不食人间烟火似的。  
“赵磊——”  
焉栩嘉试着叫他，声音却淹在了一片猫狗人声之中，像沙冰落入滚水，须臾不见踪影，连个水花都没有。  
他只能等他。  
反正这样不是他第一次等他。  
午休的时候赵磊去门口拿外卖终于发现弃犬一样的焉栩嘉。他站了一上午，肌肉又酸又僵。  
“为什么不叫我。”  
赵磊把人蒙在自己的阴影里，面色不虞。  
“人太多了，你听不见。”  
焉栩嘉盯着赵磊额前落下的一绺碎发，淡淡地说。没有闹别扭也没有撒娇。  
赵磊忽觉心里被浇了盐水，咸涩发苦，蜇得生疼。  
“你捡的狗可以出院了。”  
赵磊想问他“累不累，是不是委屈”，张嘴却变了音调。他不知道自己在生什么气，又控制不住，凛起一张脸以诊所主人的身份下达简单易行的逐客令。  
焉栩嘉猛得抬起头。  
黑白眼睛有了一丝神采，水光淋漓的。  
“你要自己养吗？不养的话按照城市条例我会尽快对它实施安乐死。”  
赵磊看见那双形状好看的唇抖了抖。  
他蓦得想起梦里那朵艳色的花来。  
焉栩嘉一言不发地走出那一小块阴影，他在收费窗口站定，面无表情地扫了玻璃窗口上贴的二维码。  
支付宝到账的声音聒噪怪异，赵磊一时分不清刺穿他耳膜扎进他动脉的声音是机械拼出的“五千二百元整”还是焉栩嘉仓促的呼吸。  
“不欠你账了。”  
焉栩嘉把手机放回裤子兜里，垂着头等赵磊带他去领狗。  
手机戳在口袋里顶出一个角，大剌剌像一根心脏上凸起的刺，又或者x光片上赵磊看过无数次的骨骼增生。  
“你要不要给它取个名字?”  
赵磊放柔了声音，问话却怎么都听着干瘪。  
焉栩嘉胸腔里的器官疼痛起来，挤出绵密的泡沫。他一向是个追求仪式感的人，此刻竟突然想放弃了。  
“狗就是狗，不需要名字。”  
焉栩嘉听见自己说。

8  
诊所里的宠物医生都说赵老板是个温柔良善的人。  
体贴得恰到好处，和暖熨妥仿佛四月春风。  
焉栩嘉想他就是个吝啬的骗子。  
探望狗的借口舍不得给他，救狗还要拿他的钱，尽管焉栩嘉最不缺的就是钱。  
他想他大概最恨自己的也是这一点。  
他从来不缺钱。  
一切错乱的源头来自于焉栩嘉14岁的冬季。  
那天正是元旦。家家户户都躲在暖气房里捞饺子，白白炊烟从各家排气管里冒出来，看得焉栩嘉眼馋。  
他家只有他一个人。  
爸妈早些日子离了婚，家具空了一半还没来得及归置。家政阿姨嘴上说心疼他，元旦节还是急匆匆忙着回去和一家老小团圆，连碗速冻饺子都没来得及给他煮。  
焉栩嘉百无聊赖把NS关了又开，第31次的时候门锁传来响动。  
他兴冲冲跑去门口，门被拉开风雪里却是一张陌生的脸。  
“大雪满弓刀。”  
稚幼的焉栩嘉不知怎么的脑子里就剩了孤零零这一句话。  
门口的少年穿一件黑色旧棉服，拉链敞开着，乌发墨瞳，嘴唇发紫却连抖抖没抖一下。  
焉栩嘉想他就是那把黑刃的刀，注定要不露锋芒地将他剖开斩碎，害他遍体鳞伤。  
时光荏苒，马上就要长成葳蕤高树。焉栩嘉踩在岁月湍急的河里却总忘不了那一天，河石被细沙打磨垫在他足底，父亲的声音渺茫钟声般从某处传来。  
“嘉嘉，这是你的新妈妈，他是你哥哥，他叫赵磊。”  
赵磊，赵磊。他叫赵磊。  
焉栩嘉没有为母亲的离开有多少伤悲，这一刻倒为素未谋面的兄长落下泪来。  
水珠从焉栩嘉颊边扑簌簌滚落。他笨拙地朝赵磊张开了手臂。  
“哥哥。”  
“赵磊。”  
焉栩嘉一字一顿，推开了割纸刀。寒芒在夜色里反光。狗从外屋一瘸一拐地奔过来，小心翼翼地哀叫着，下垂眼里映着刀子的形状。  
“走啦，我们去找哥哥。”  
薄刃埋进了皮肉。

9  
赵磊16岁以前不知世上风波恶，也不懂邻里的口水能淹死人。  
父亲离家得早，他没管过赵磊一天，赵磊对这俩字没啥概念，自然也没会有多难过。  
只是每每邻家阿姨往他手里塞苹果的时候，爷爷瞧见总会牵紧他的手。  
爷爷年轻时当过兵，手里生着厚茧，磨在他手背，攥得他生疼。赵磊不解，一次又一次抬头想从爷爷的表情里读懂什么。爷爷脸上刻着岁月的沟壑，他站在残阳里望赵磊，良久才说一句话。  
“小磊，咱们自个儿争气。”  
地平线上的火球摇摇欲坠，年幼的赵磊艰涩地学会如何挺直脊梁长大成人。  
他以为只要他努力，光明和好运就会像书里写的那般撞他满怀的。  
可那时的赵磊还是太天真了。他琉璃一样瑰丽脆弱的念想在命运面前不值一钱，甫一抬手便被砸得稀碎。  
保养的得当的女人像归鸟一般降临在他面前，绯红双颊好似玻璃橱窗里带露的玫瑰。  
“小磊。妈妈带你去新家。”  
那天起，他变成了同学口中第三者的儿子。  
再多的奖杯，再好的成绩都于事无补。少年人的恶意纯粹直接，所有的嫉妒都有了理由发泄。他们纷纷化身尖喙的乌鸦，从赵磊唯一的缝隙伸进嘴，戳进皮，一口一口将一个纯白的少年蚕食得血肉模糊。  
赵磊曾经无比渴望一个家，可眼下唾手可得的家他却不想要了，生在他累累白骨上的从来不是家，那是痛的源头，是地狱。  
16岁的少年恨极了那其乐融融的一家三口。  
金碧辉煌的房子污秽不堪。变成恶鬼的男孩掐住了自己弟弟脖子。  
他那样单纯，那样干净，一碾就碎。  
好像玻璃罩子里被好生呵护的洁白永生花。  
更加讽刺的是男孩的小腹上生着一朵花。  
洁白的无垢的，白纹身启蒙一样，纯粹漂亮的花。  
焉栩嘉在花洒下顶着蓬松泡沫搓弄头发，圆滚滚的眼睛小动物样地看他，也不生气也不意外，他浑身湿漉漉地朝他笑，还在变声期的嗓子稚嫩又沙哑。  
他咯咯笑着毫无嫌隙地喊他。  
“哥哥。”  
天下哪有兄弟不相爱。天下又哪有兄弟能相爱。  
焉栩嘉是一只纯白的羔羊。  
生来注定变成祭台上一块堵住悠悠众口的无辜血肉。

10  
谁说羔羊没有罪呢？  
焉栩嘉由着赵磊给他缝合创口，麻痹的皮肉被镊子带起一点点拉扯感。  
半圆形钩针绕着黑色丝弦洞穿皮肤，片刻又抱拥对岸，一尾来回穿梭的船那样，河面愈来愈窄，船终于到了岸。  
赵磊用纱布一层层裹缠起焉栩嘉舒展的小臂。声音叹息一样悠悠然。  
“卫衣脱了吧。换我的穿。”  
焉栩嘉站起身来，他定定看着赵磊。左手的麻醉还没完全过去，细密痛感已初见端倪。  
“你来帮我。”  
他就伸着手臂站在那，面容精致好似一把刀，要把赵磊那点无情无义拦腰截断。  
赵磊手脚都不听使唤，理智和情感背道飞驰。  
皮肤挨蹭到一起的瞬间焉栩嘉打了抖，也不知是痒的还是痛的。他瓷娃娃样绷紧的脸上破天荒碎出一点点微不可查的脆弱。  
喉咙里滚出来的字句用了求救的语气。  
“赵磊，我们做吧。”  
被叫到名字的男人瞳孔微张，他试图从少年的脸上看出些什么但一无所获。最初所见焉栩嘉时他身上脸上的伤口早已愈合，血痂脱落后的皮肤剥壳鸡蛋般光洁，过去已了无痕迹。  
面前和他身高相仿的男孩朝他发出邀请。  
“就在这儿。”  
焉栩嘉舔舔下嘴唇，犹嫌不够地火上浇油。  
所有事情都是有上限的，如今赵磊用在焉栩嘉身上的拒绝告罄，他只能听他的话。  
爱情的距离有多远。焉栩嘉曾经觉得它近在眼前触手可及，这会儿却又觉得远在千里。  
面前将他拥在怀里的男人他那样陌生，名叫赵磊的医生胸膛里跳动着一颗心，滚烫热烈。  
可他爱的那个人，分明是没有心的。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉。”  
半长发的医生不住亲吻他，睫毛、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨。男人脑后扎起的发尾蓬松，让人想起泰迪狗的尾巴。  
那是他前些天和赵磊看电影的光景。他捧着爆米花等人来，一只小狗忽得奔到他腿边又被主人叫走，小尾巴一摇一摆地，就是这个样子。  
“嗯——”  
焉栩嘉耐不住呻吟。赵磊游刃有余地去含他的舌尖，掌根抵着他胸口硬挺地红果抓揉，像色情片里对待初尝性爱的少女那样。  
焉栩嘉弓起了背。  
赵磊把舌头伸进他的口腔，一下一下，真的在操他那样。焉栩嘉被他顶得发烧，下面高高挺起来没有依靠，于是他用臀抵住床板，把吐着精的地方小心翼翼往赵磊身上蹭。  
蝴蝶骨被麻布床单搓得滚烫。焉栩嘉再也含不住的涎水，沥沥拉拉从唇角淌成了一片河。

11  
“你爱我吗？”  
这是焉栩嘉曾经问过哥哥千百遍的问题。  
他不晓得自己是哪一边先依赖上赵磊的，身体或者心灵。  
最初的最初是15岁的梅雨季。他那个玻璃一样漂亮的哥哥把他推在自己印着加菲猫的五彩斑斓的床单上亲他。  
眼角唇畔拢着冰雪初融的笑意。那是他第一次看见哥哥微笑，尖尖的利齿跑出来，一点都不危险，甚至焉栩嘉觉得可爱极了。  
“为什么要做这种事呢？哥哥?你爱我吗?”  
焉栩嘉脚趾痉挛着询问，大眼睛里是雪原一般没有尽头的苍白。  
“你说呢?”  
哥哥没有回答过，焉栩嘉却循着模糊地意思笃定了。  
哪怕被亲哥哥推进无底悬崖的那一刻焉栩嘉还在心存侥幸。  
他盯着哥哥绷紧的下颌线哀求。  
“你爱我吗？”  
热切频繁得像一个诅咒。  
18岁的哥哥到底没能给焉栩嘉一个答案。那个雪里弓刀般的青年在他亲生母亲的号哭下走出了家门。  
“你怎么有脸站在这个家里啊——!”  
女人撕心裂肺地扯着哥哥的衣角扑打，白眼球被染上残忍的红。  
“那你呢?”  
焉栩嘉听到青年轻轻的声音。  
字句坠落在地板上，好像竹笤帚纤巧枝条下细碎的残雪。冰凉且美丽。  
哥哥再也没回过头。  
焉栩嘉成了街坊四邻口中被哥哥哄骗的可怜魔鬼。  
“苍蝇不叮无缝蛋。”  
无数的人这样评价。焉栩嘉穿着雪白的校服不厌其烦地解释。  
“我不知道呀。”  
他当真一无所知吗？他和哥哥那样相似，哥哥抬一下眼皮他都知道对方要说什么，又怎能不清楚哥哥心里在想什么呢？  
焉栩嘉费解的事情只有一件，他分明只想要一个温暖的家，外头黑云压城他也不怕，而哥哥的愿望又分明和他是完全相同的。  
他不明白。  
一家人不就该相亲相爱的吗？  
他只是做了哥哥乖巧懂事的风筝。哥哥想要，他便使劲儿飞。只是那时的焉栩嘉不知道，漂亮哥哥口口声声的爱都是谎言，他从一开始就打算把那根纤细的绳索割断。  
“你爱我吗？”  
焉栩嘉梦呓一般问正在给他耐心扩张的男人。  
骨节精巧的手指伸进肉洞分剪着黏液，此刻的焉栩嘉好似一条砧板上的鱼，湿淋淋、黏糊糊。  
好像下一秒就要死掉。  
他拿他完好的右手去环赵磊肌理结实的肩背，从地狱里爬出的艳鬼一般呢喃。  
“来，你进来呀。”  
赵磊最看不得他这样。  
事实上焉栩嘉最后一个字落下的瞬息赵磊就闯了进去。他们许久没那样近过。肉裹着肉，皮熨着皮。  
焉栩嘉在疼痛里生出快感。  
他想起第一次和人打架，鲜血飞溅，他在眩晕的痛楚里捉到一丝诡异的快乐。  
17岁的焉栩嘉醍醐灌顶。  
原来拳头比解释好用呀。  
“你在想什么。”  
赵磊亲吻他汗湿的额发。焉栩嘉半阖着眼哼鸣，膝头抵住赵磊劲瘦的腰侧，扭过头去。  
吱呀单人床下两人的影子叠在台灯晦暗的光里，摇摆着，动荡着。  
和着花枝颤动的节奏一起。  
焉栩嘉把那抹延展开来的艳色藏在赵磊的腹肌底下，哀哀气喘，不长的句子被撞成了断续模糊的一片。  
气若游丝。  
“你为什么——要装作——不认识我啊。”  
“哥哥。”  
他吐息在他颈侧呢喃，艳色的唇擦过赵磊耳畔落到他蓬勃而起的青色血管上。  
是一个吻，也是一根风筝线。  
焉栩嘉绵密的爱与恨终于变成一根绳在赵磊项上缠紧。  
绳头是赵磊，绳尾是焉栩嘉。  
赵磊看见自己弟弟的泪水如雨点滴滴答答落了下来，他终于想起那场阵雨，它下在他心里，下在他梦里，下在他离开那天焉栩嘉的房门里。  
赵磊浑身一僵射在了焉栩嘉里面。  
他从没那样后悔过一件事。  
关于他用自己弟弟做踏板，来逃离那个罪孽深重的“家”的往事。  
可是怎么能够呢？  
哥哥怎么可以爱弟弟。  
赵磊却可以爱焉栩嘉。

12  
焉栩嘉有一个秘密。  
关于他小腹上的胎记。  
那块胎记生来有着白色的暗边，漂亮的形状，万里挑一。  
但这算不得秘密。  
秘密是，每每焉栩嘉情动之时，胎记死白的颜色便会一层层浸上殷色，在他高潮的一瞬艳成天堂才会有的瑰丽。  
那是只有赵磊一个人见过的颜色。  
周日逛街的时候，焉栩嘉和赵磊路过一家小店。  
那会焉栩嘉已经搬进了赵磊的房子，他们在一个屋檐下生活，狗有了名字，赵磊有了家。  
杂货店名字奇怪，焉栩嘉拉着赵磊进去。他穿着领口整齐的运动衫，纤维间散着和赵磊身上相同的味道，发尾清爽地附在后颈。  
“你们这都卖什么”  
焉栩嘉习惯性歪头。  
“你身上有魔鬼的颜色。”  
柜台后的漂亮男人嘴唇抿起来，他捉住焉栩嘉的小臂，一双眼睛藏在额发里。  
“有趣。”  
他歪了嘴角笑。焉栩嘉柔软胳膊被指甲抵住的地方，静静躺着一道浅色的疤。  
赵磊悄悄用掌心裹住了焉栩嘉的手背。  
焉栩嘉小心挣出了胳膊。  
他想起午夜梦回时分赵磊的梦话，忽得绽开一个笑来，笑容灿烈且明亮，妩媚又孩子气。他把食指压在红艳嘴唇，一路小跑着带走了赵磊。  
焉栩嘉问了许多年的问题终于有了答案。  
17岁的赵磊一语成谶。  
罂粟灼灼开放了，它扎根在赵磊的心房里，随着血液的脉动盛开成焉栩嘉胎记的颜色，又最后被一对兄弟分食。  
没有人说谎。  
“那是禁色。”


End file.
